


what the fuck is this show about

by hiddenwritings



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenwritings/pseuds/hiddenwritings
Summary: whu? huh???
Kudos: 1





	what the fuck is this show about

deal said “oh hey im gay and in kiss kiss fall in love with u”

the other guy looked at him

then deal went to super gay hell lol

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know anything about supernatural i think this is what happened


End file.
